icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MyPurpleFatCakes
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the ILost My Mind page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- The Sam Puckett (Talk) 00:52, August 5, 2011 Purple Fried Chicken 01:30, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :) Your username is awesome:) Purple Fried Chicken 01:31, August 12, 2011 (UTC) HP RP TIME Um.... Can we change the time for the RP? I'll be late, that's why. How about 10 PM? ❤Pretty-Faced Fudge❤ Not Our Deal~☯ 23:08, August 19, 2011 (UTC) As it turns out, I was late as well. 10 pm it is! Wow. Your profile is awesome. Do you write stories? Fanfictions? TheSeddier200-Talk To Me! <3 23:36, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot! Actually, I do write FanFics. I haven't written any really good iCarly ones yet, but maybe I will soon! I'm E-Clementine. Are you on Fanfiction? Chat Sorry I left, it kept freezing. It didn't work this morning either. -__- xoxo CookieMischeif leave a message at the deeee 16:26, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Dang! Maybe we can try again later. Taking A Break http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:PurpleStripedFudgeParole239/Taking_A_Break_:P RE: Hullo OHHH. THAT QUOTE. I made that quote when I first joined the wiki so..... LOL ❤True Colors❤ ~Like You~ 02:00, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Well, you have friends now, so GET RID OF IT. ^_^ For yo bestie. THIS IS MY SIGNATURE ^_^ -----> Definitely cool, possibly awesome. 02:09, September 18, 2011 (UTC) FINE. LMAO. DO YOU SEE PEOPLE REQUEST TO BE MY FRIEND ON MY TALK? AND THE LUCID DREAMS LMAO. Also... You Need A Signature With Colors, Fonts, And Stuff. I Can Make You One ❤True Colors❤ ~Like You~ 02:10, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Yus, I suppose I do. Hmm.....okay. Make me one that looks like this: BELLA SWAN + BOB SAGET = TOTAL B.S. 'Tis ne'er, e'er o'er, m'lo'er o' clo'er! And have it so that the first thing in all caps is blue, like a dark blue, and the second thing is smaller and purple. alternating with red. Like, every other word. Okay? Signed, Little Johnny Pleaseandthanks. ^_^ LMAO, I Leave The Code Here On Your Talk, So you Just Copy And Paste Into Your signature thingy, preference. ALSO, GET BACK ON CHAT. And, the smaller thingy can only be one color. And it'ss be connected to your talk XD ❤True Colors❤ ~Like You~ 02:25, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Make the smaller thing purple, and make the bigger thing silver instead. Actually, no, switch that around. Make the bigger thing purple, the smaller thing silver. Er, wait.........hmm......no, make the bigger thing silver. And sorry, I didn't mean to leave. My Compy randomly disconnected me, which it tends to do at least once every day I come on chat. LMAO, OK then. What font do you want? ❤True Colors❤ ~Like You~ 02:32, September 18, 2011 (UTC) BTW, This is the code for it, using my signature's font as your signature: BELLA SWAN + BOB SAGET = TOTAL B.S. 'Tis ne'er, e'er o'er, m'lo'er o' clo'er! 'Wait.... I THINK I DID SOMETHING WRONG LOL ❤True Colors❤ ~Like You~ 02:34, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ' 'Oh Wait...... Now I Know Why your Talk Isnt Working Here. We're Already On Your Talk LOL. BTW, Your Signatur Is Also On My Profile, At The Bottom ' OK, I HAVE GOTTEN YOUR CODE, HERE IT IS: BELLA SWAN + BOB SAGET = TOTAL B.S. 'Tis ne'er, e'er o'er, m'lo'er o' clo'er! Back DUDE, ARE YOU BACK ON THE WIKI!? Dude. O_O Yo. Message meh. 23:20, October 7, 2011 (UTC) For now, yeah. No chat still, though. Sorry. BOB SAGET IS B.S Nice going, Clanky 23:38, October 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: Signature LOL, Yes, you do suck harder than oral xDDDDDD And, I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT EDWARDIAN SCRIPT LOOKS LIKE, SO XD. Also, WHY HAVEN'T YOU COMMENDTED ON MY LATEST BLOG? DO IT OR DEATH XD ❤True Colors❤ ~Like You~ 03:38, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Just testing my new sig! BOB SAGET IS B.S Nice going, Clanky 03:13, September 18, 2011 (UTC) *sighs* Can you at least check your email..? Dude. O_O Yo. Message meh. 23:30, October 7, 2011 (UTC) *Yes, I can check my email. I can do pretty much everything except go on chat. BOB SAGET IS B.S Nice going, Clanky 23:39, October 7, 2011 (UTC)